Paul Sykes
Paul Sykes, also known as Sjin, (pronounced by himself as Ssgin but by the rest of the Yogscast usually as Shin) is a member of the Yogscast whose job is to maintain his own YouTube channel, YogscastSjin. His first name was revealed by Lewis in an interview by the BBC, titled "Yogscast HQ - Exclusive Tour with Lewis and Simon" (1:02) where Lewis introduced him as Paul. On 23rd March 2013, his channel reached a million subscribers, making him the third Yogscast member to reach the milestone (the first two being BlueXephos and YogscastLalna). Sjin was always very slightly behind Duncan in the subscriber count, which is why Duncan was the one to first reach one million subscribers, but only 3 days later Sjin accomplished the same. Later in April, Sjin surpassed Duncan in subscriber count, making him the second largest Yogscast channel, right behind the main channel. Sjin was present at Gamescom 2012 and appears in the coverage on the main Yogscast YouTube channel. Sjin was a member of the original goon guild Ye Olde Goone Squade, where he earned server renown as the realm's first Grand Marshal. Summary Sjin, the builder, the adventurer, the technician, the spaceman, the gentleman - he wears many hats. Joining the Yogscast in 2011, Sjin's impressive Minecraft 'Let's Builds' and (sometimes) skillful 'Let's Plays' make his videos unmissable. His down-to-Earth nature is strongly portrayed in every video he makes or is part of, which adds to his already high likability. Tekkit Both he and Duncan destroyed the server in Duncan's Tekkit series and each other's houses in a fight: Sjin's by Duncan, using two nukes and Duncan's by Sjin via a nuclear reactor meltdown in Duncan's basement. Afterwards, he and Sips packed their belongings (or what was left of them) and sailed away to find a new land. Their boat however crashed and they found themselves washed ashore not far from where Simon, Lewis and Duncan were starting their own company just over the hill. They quickly got around to building a make-shift little hovel to survive in for the first few nights and then went about building an actual house and machines so they could re-establish their dirt factory. Upon learning about the location of Honeydew Inc., Sjin set off to make a decoy building over there so they wouldn’t discover where the real base of operations would be. He was then later fired by Sips when he couldn't properly sort out the dirt from the quarry and Lewis (who had recently quit Honeydew Inc.) was instead hired. With nowhere to go he went to Simon and Duncan who gave him some clothes and hired him to do their gardening. After leaving him for a while they came back to inspect what he had done and discovered that he’d built a fence out of dirt and hadn't replanted any seeds at all. Dissatisfied Simon fired him and then beat him with a stick. Fired, (again) he set about making his own company which he dubbed “Sjin’s Independent Dirt Trader”. After Lewis was fired, Sips realized that he had no idea how to work things on his own so he returned to Sjin with a request re-hire him. Sjin refused the offer forcing Sips to give him 50% of the company shares and changing the name from ‘Sips Co.’ to ‘Sjips Co.’ However catchy, they have rarely spoken of Sjips Co., reverting to Sips Co. whenever questioned or in conversation. Current Series *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition (on Hiatus) *Dead Island with Sips (on Sips's channel) (Presumed finished) *Feed the World (FTB Agriculture and Forestry Mods) *Garry's Mod with Sips, Duncan, Lewis, Simon, and Ridgedog *Let's Build: Erebor *Let's Build: Facing Worlds (on Hiatus) *Minecraft with Sips (on Hiatus) *Minecraft with Duncan (Sky Blocks Map) *Minecraft: Diamonds in the Rough with Nilesy *Mount and Blade: Clash of Kings *Prison Architect *Sipsco Dirt Factory w/Sips (on Hiatus) *Sjin's Fun Friendly Building Challenge *Sipsco Space Program Finished Series *Battlefield 3 with Sips and Duncan *Dear Esther *Farming Simulator 2013 with Duncan and Lewis *Hitman: Absolution *Lara Croft: Guardians Of Light (With Sips) *Let's Build: A Castle! *Let's Build: A Kingdom *Let's Build: A Village *Let's Build: Evil Fortess *Let's Build:Tekkit *Let's Build: Terraforming Dragon Skull Mountain *Livestream 2012 with Sjin! *Lords Of Football *Minecraft PvP *Minecraft with Sips: Season one *Minecraft with Sips: Season Two *Mount and Blade: Warband *Sjin Plays: FTL *Sjin Plays: Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet *Sjin Plays: Stacking *Tekkit Top Ten Technological Terrors *Tekkit with Sips *Tera *Voltz (With Sips) *YogQuest with Sips, Lewis, Simon and Duncan Animated Series *Ninjas *Squires (Hiatus) *Spacemen (Possibly Finished) Quotes This page, Paul Sykes Quotes, contains all of Paul's most notable quotes. *"It's okay, I'm hitting﻿ this woman." *"You mother trucker!" *"Sticks and stones may break my bones but levers will power my engines... or atleast turn them on." *"Mahogany doors..." *"But I was trying to fuck Sips... I just wanted to fuck Sips" *"I wouldn't like to spread that on my Ryvita" *"I- I- I will fight for you Minty . I..I'll win this for us. Win this for Team..Team... whatever we are. Team Awesome." *"Who's ranium?" *"Myranium." *"Mahogany doors, mahogany doors, mahogany doors..." *"You son of a gun!" *"bee goop." *"Fingers crossed..." Trivia *According to Sips, Sjin's chest is located on his knees, thus he has to wear breastplates on his legs. *It was revealed in episode 6 of Question Time with Sips that Sjin suffers from conjoined toes, which lead to a long debate over whether or not it would make him swim faster. *Sjin started his channel in early February 2012, as of January 2013 he has amassed (with help from other members of the Yogscast team) just under 780,000 subscribers. *Sjin is also an avid Minecraft builder; he has helped with the building of the Shadow of Israphel series and has shown off his building skills in his 'Let's Build' series. *Sjin's name lends itself well to puns, and has been exploited by himself to create series names and by Sips and Ridgedog more recently as a running joke in the Voltz server. Notable examples are Sjindie Games, Sjindustries, Sjinrichment, Sjindecency, Sjit and Sjinsanity. The best Sips could do was 'Sipsphillis' the disease he claimed Ridgedog was spreading by bathing in the drinking water. *In the Pax Prime interview, Lewis didn't pronounce Sjin's name properly, instead pronouncing it Sa-jin. Sjin himself has been noted as pronouncing his name this way sometimes, especially in more recent videos. *Sjin was born on the 24th December in 1983. *Sjin, as said in his Tekkit series with Sips is known that every now and again he enjoys the lust of Ryvita . *According to Episode 28 of their Tekkit series, Sjin claimed that he was born in both New Zealand and Wales. This was disproved during the 3rd December 2012 livestream where he said that if he was born in New Zealand he would certainly have the accent. This was also disproved by Sjin in Episode 97 of their Tekkit series where he said that Sips was only joking, claiming that he didn't think they'd actually take him seriously. In his Q&A, Sjin said that he had 'always' lived between Somerset and Dorset, in the South-West of England. *Sjin seems to know more about Minecraft than Sips. *Sjin is half Scottish, as claimed in Nilesy's ''' '''Diamonds in the Rough #8. In his Q&A, Sjin said that his grandparents were Scottish. *According to his Tumblr, Sjin plays Spacker LeChuck, Madame Nubescu, and Israphel in Shadow of Israphel. In his Q&A, he said he played Granny Bacon when Simon licked her icing. *Sjin's favourite Pokémon is Magikarp. *Sjin apparently owns a solar-powered cat named Jack. *Sjin apparently has a great love for mahogany doors, which he avidly points out in any series possible. It's very possible that all of his Minecraft series have all at least two references to mahogany doors. This either points at Sjin's great taste in doors, or simply that it was a joke that stuck on. The rest of the Yogscast seem to never comment on his antics and even Sips, his most common compadre, pays very little attention to his obsession. *He has confessed to being a huge fan of Game of Thrones and Harry Potter, the latter he has the audiobooks for. *Sjin is a great singer, this is proven in the 2012 Christmas Livestreams. *Sjin recently nearly destroyed the Voltz server by activating a red matter explosive, creating a black hole that threatened to "eat the world." According to Sips, the moral of the story is if you value your Minecraft creations, never play with Sjin (which is true, considering he inadvertently caused the Tekkit War). Sips and Sjin called it Barry. *As of March 23rd, Sjin has now over 1 million subscribers on YouTube. *According to Question Time with Sjin, he tries to 'ice' at least 2-3 mothers a day, sometimes only 1 or none at all. *As of April 6, 2013, Sjin exceeded Duncan's subscribers by about 2,000 subs. *Sjin's first comment upon realizing the destruction of Rythian's Castle was 'lol', when talking to Duncan in Jaffa Factory 102 - Corgis & Shetland Ponies. *According to Sips, Sjin shaves his legs using a Silk Touch electric razor. Sjin denies this, claiming he uses a Venus razor. *Sjin has a younger brother. *Sjin's family has an excellent recipe for kill stew. *Sjin comes from the village of Yetminister of Dorset in South Western England. *Sjin likes his tea strong and milky. *Sjin is a fan of the TV show "Supernatural". *His favourite film is Edward Scissorhands. *If he could be any Disney character, he would be Elsa from Frozen. Gallery Sjin2.jpg|Sjin's well-known avatar. YOGSCASTSjin.png|Sjin's previous Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTSjin2.png|Sjin's current Yogscast avatar. Profilepic5122 1.jpg|Sjin's forum avatar. SjinYTBanner.png|Sjin's Youtube Banner. Sjin1.jpg Sjinirl.jpg|Sjin as seen in a painting in the background of Episode 48 of his Minecraft series with Sips. Sjingamescom.jpg|Sjin (centre) seen again in the first Gamescom 2012 footage video. (From left to right:Hannah, Sjin, Duncan and MintyMinute) Sjin-and-Sips.jpg|Sjin and Sips at Gamescom 2012. Screen Shot 2012-08-21 at 12.43.21.png|Gamescom 2012 Swag Off Hannah and Duncan: Hannah (left) Sjin (centre) Duncan (right) Sipssjinsimon.jpg|Sjin (Right) along with Sips (Left) and Simon (Centre) and at Gamescom 2012 Sjin.jpg|Sjin in real life, as seen in a BBC news piece. Sjinskin.png|Sjin's original skin. It was also seen in Tekkit. Sjinspaceman.png|Sjin's current skin. yogscast-sjin.png tumblr_mehkdjRRhY1rmbclco1_1280.png|Sjin and Simon during the Christmas Livestreams. Simon-and-Sjin-1.png|Ditto. SipsCo.png|Sjin with Sips in front of the Sips Co. compound. Sips and Sjin Cartoon.jpg|Sjin with Sips as they appear in the Minecraft Christmas song Sips and sjin dance.jpg|Sips_ and Sjin dancing in a Minecraft Christmas Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs.jpg|Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs SjinEndingCartoon.png|Sjin as he appears at the end of Sjin's videos Sjin's runaway scarecrow.png|Sjin with Strawfingers Sjin.jpeg|Sjin's Feed The World skin JBg498Q.gif|Mahogany isn't the only wood I've got... ( Credit for this GIF and title goes to r/Yogscast) Capaaature.PNG|Sjin the Rat King Trains.jpg|Trains. (Gamescom 2013) Sjin.png Sjin2013.png CThruPaul.png|Sjin, as he appears in Big Girl Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Sips/Sjips Co. Category:Characters Category:Goon Category:Sips and Sjin Animations Category:Sjin Category:Survival Games Teams Category:Awesomecast Category:Monaco: What's Yours is Mine